Ali-Baba Bound
Ali-Baba Bound is a 1940 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Bob Clampett, and starring Porky Pig. Plot In the Sahara Desert, where it is so hot even the fan dancers use electric fans, Porky Pig works for the French Foreign Legion. While leaving a restaurant (known as the Brown Turban) he gets a message from a spy that Ali-Baba and his dirty sleeves are going to attack a desert fort. Porky is given the task of getting there before the bombing begins. He goes to U-Drive Rent-a-Camel and rents Baby Dumpling the camel, voiced by Dicky Jones then races off in order to get to the fort. He gets there, only to discover that all the Legionnaires have gone to the Legion convention in Boston. He is thus alone with Baby Dumpling when Ali-Baba, known as "the mad dog of the desert," decides to attack the fort. After a familiar scenario of gags (one defeated desert warrior marches about with a sign saying, "This fort unfair to Arabs"), Ali-Baba enters the fort and menaces Baby Dumpling, the camel. Baby Dumpling blows a nearby bugle and calls for help. Back at the rental store, the Mother Camel hears Baby Dumpling's call and begins running into the desert to rescue him and Porky, but then changes course back to the rental store and gets a full tank of water from the nearby filling station. Will a full tank, the Mother Camel races to the fortress and knocks Ali Baba over the fortress wall, saving Porky and Baby Dumpling. Finally, a suicide warrior (who has been sitting on the bench that says "Reserved for Suicide Squad" with the attackers' secret weapon, a bomb tied to his head) runs toward the fort, intending to blow it up. Porky sees him coming and throws open the fort's front door and he charges through as Mother Camel and Baby Dumpling open the fort's rear door, redirecting him to the oasis, where he runs right into Ali-Baba, turning Ali-Baba and the Dirty Sleeves into tents that are easily sellable. That's all folks! Availability *DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 4 Censorship *Two scenes were cut when the redrawn version of this cartoon aired on Nickelodeon: one scene where Porky looks back and sees Ali Baba and his men bearing down on him, and another where Ali Baba's men ask him if he's okay after getting thrown from the fort.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-a.aspx *Cartoon Network and Boomerang initially ran this short unedited. After the September 11th attacks, however, the scenes referring to one of Ali Baba's men (who has a bomb strapped to his head) as a member of the "suicide squad" was omitted, along with the scene of the bomber sitting next to a building. Notes *The cartoon was colorized in both 1968 (redrawn colorization) and 1992 (computer colorization). *In the redrawn colorized version, the Brown Turban is misspelled as, "Brown Lurbon". Gallery Alibababound4.jpg Alibababound3.jpg Alibababound2.jpg warner-bros.-studios-a-celluloid-of-porky-pig-from-porky-in-egypt.jpg 518gBxeHP9L.jpg|Lobby Card References External links *Big Cartoon Database Category:1940 Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Public domain films Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Melvin Millar Category:Cartoons animated by Vive Risto Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Dave Hoffman Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package